North Korea
Number Stuff (Statistics) * Capital: Pyongyang * Population: 25,793,000 * Area: 120,540km * Currency: North Korean Won * GDP: 14.391 trillion won * Official Flag * Official language: Korean Overview Often referred to as "Best Korea", or the ironic Democratic People's Republic of Korea (simplified as DPRK). Officially, North Korea is described as a self-reliant socialist state and holds hoax elections, although it is a dictatorship in every sense. Currently, there is an elaborate religion, which may be considered a cult, of personality around Kim Il-sung and his family that merely wants every person to convert. Human rights violations in North Korea have been assessed by international organizations as in a category of their own, with no parallel in the contemporary world. The Workers' Party of Korea, led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be a member. North Korea follows Songun, or "military-first" policy which has lead to its large military power and nuclear arsenal. It is the world's most militarized society, with a total of 9,495,000 active, reserve, and paramilitary personnel; an impressive 38% of its population devoting their life to the safety of others, truly the most patriotic nation. Its active duty army of 1.21 million is the fourth largest in the world, after China, the U.S., and India. It also possesses nuclear weapons. Timeline 2016 * PM_Me_Your_Hunter2's Claim of North Korea * North Korea Loosens Policing and Farming Regulations * North Korean Government Reviews Prison Systems * North Korea Goes into Neighboring South Korea, China, and Japan to Retrieve Refugees * North Korea Declares Military Support for Russia 2019 * Techius' Claim of North Korea * Korean Unification Proposed * North Korean Unification Minister Responds to Recent Chinese Militarization at Border * Korean Government no Longer Going to Take Money from Kaesong Industrial Workers * Korea to Allow Industrial Responsibility System * Korea to Turn Kaesong City into a Special Economic Zone * Korea to Erect a 100m Flag Pole and 5 Loudspeakers on Chinese Border in the Korean village of Sinuiju * Photos of Eternal President Kim Il-sung and Dear Leader Kim Jong-il no Longer Required in Households * Clean and Green Korea Policy Announced * Korean Military to Start Doing Drills * North Korea Demands Chinese Troops Leave Bordering Provinces * North Korean Government Would Like to Send Estranged Korean Families to the DMZ to meetup * North Korea Looking at Alternative Power Sources * North Korea Remembers 9/11 * North Korea to Construct Nuclear Power Plants Soon * North Korea Would Like To Hold Talks with China 2020 * Juche Calendar to be Dropped * Kim Il-sung Photos to be Taken Down From Train Stations * Inflation Made Illegal in North Korea * People Growing Dissatisfied with the Workers Party of Korea * North Korean Elections Held, Kim Jong-un's Communist Party Wins * Tower of Juche Renamed * North Korea Proposes a Free Trade Agreement with South Korea * North Korea to Allow More Foreign Music into the Country * North Korea to Sets up Clone of Pirate Bay, Has something to Say to Hollywood 2021 * Shots Fired from North at DMZ * North Korea Changed Loudspeaker Propaganda in Siniju * North Korea Invests $100k USD into 'Expand Dong' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Arirang Mass Games Held in Rungrado May Day Stadium * North Korea Demands Aid due to Drought * Korean Government Encouraging the use of the Black Market to Deal with Starvation * One Child Policy Introduced in Korea * Soldiers Try to Find SJW's in Korea and Jail Them * Korea Demands That 'Israel' stops Occupying Palestinian Land * Price of Cigarettes Raised * North Korea to Allow People to Visit Dandong Again * New Torture Method to Be Used in Camps * One Child Law Changed * Moranbong to Play Queen Songs in Kim Il-sung Square * North Korean Government to Allow Workers to Have a Break in the Last Week of December * End of Year Fireworks in Pyongyang * North Korea Demands US Troops Leave the Peninsula * 2022 Defense Tanks Armoured Personnel Carriers & Infantry Fighting Vehicle Unarmoured vehicles Artillery guns Rocket artillery Anti-tank weapons Air Defense Weapons Economy GDP 2015 Source North Korea had a total GDP of $15,450,000,000, GDP per capita: $607 USD GDP 2020 Source North Korea has a total GDP of $16,760,727,147.24, GDP per capita: $669.75 GDP 2025 So far by 2024 our gdp is $17,716,088,594.63 Category:North Korea Category:DPRK Category:Claimed Nations